Demon Lord
by Reine Qual
Summary: AU: Harry Potter finally finds out about his magical background and arrives at Hogwarts. A strange new student shows up soon after. He's quiet but rude and arrogant when he does talk, and has a great interest in Harry. What does he want? He's he good or e
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or anything officially related to it.

**Warnings: **This is AU but still might be some spoilers for all the books. SLASH, language, and violence in later chapters.

**Pairings:** None at the moment

R&R!!!

* * *

Chapter 1

  
  
Vernon Dursley hummed quietly as he descended the grand staircase in the foyer of his manor, his left hand trailing along the rail while his right held his dark brown leather briefcase.  
  
At the bottom, he stopped and gazed around his finally finished house. The foyer had mahogany floors made from the tree _Swietenia mahagoni_, the stairs were made of white marble streaked with gray, a long burgundy rug embroidered with golden silk ran down the center.  
  
The walls were painted a rich scarlet with golden sconces on either side of the front door held tall, spiraled red candles that had never been lit.  
  
The ceiling was over ten feet high and also mahogany, carved with elaborate patterns. A tall, but small round table sat in one corner with a golden dish sitting on it had a pair of keys in it.  
  
In the other corner was a hickory coat rack topped with a tiny, gold ball, had a black leather trench coat hanging from one of the arms.  
  
On the left side of the room a doorway led to the living room. The room had a large, bay window overlooking the beautifully kept lawns and front gardens, the window seat was upholstered in navy blue, with hunter green pillows and matching drapes.  
  
Across from the window, was a big fireplace, with bricks laid in a _Flemish_ bond, silver framed pictures sat along the mantle piece and a mirror in a silver frame molded to look like leaves, hung above it.  
  
The walls were slate blue, trimmed with ebony. The floor was parqueted, maple inlaid with ebony and mahogany, creating a huge star burst that spread across almost the entire floor.  
  
In the center of the star burst, in the middle of the room, was a sitting arrangement. A black leather couch sat facing the fireplace, a silver, glass top table and black leather chairs sat on the ends.  
  
A crystal vase with a single white Lilly sat on the table and a hunter green throw was slung across the back of the couch.  
  
On the other side of the foyer, another doorway led to the den, which was decorated in a woodsy cabin style, with oak floors covered with a hunter green, black and navy blue rug.  
  
The walls had rough, wood paneling and shelves that held various woodland creatures' models, like moose, wolves and different types of birds.  
  
The furniture was made to look like it was made from tree branches, with dark knots and wormholes. The ceiling was lower then the others and had a chandelier made from moose and deer antlers.  
  
All in all the entire house was richly decorated, in different themes, French Renaissance, Gothic, Baroque, Modern, Woodsy, Asian, Roman and anything else that he could think of.  
  
He had recently bought the huge mansion and had the place completely redone, it was finally finished and he, his wife and his nephew were thrilled about it.  
  
And speaking of his nephew, today was his fifteenth birthday. Vernon still couldn't believe it had been fourteen years ago that his life had been blessed with finding the tiny child on his doorstep, when he and his wife lived in Surrey. He had been upset about the death of the Potters' but nobody could wish for a better kid then his nephew, Harry.  
  
Vernon continued walked through his house till he reached the kitchen. The cook, May Ames, was finishing making breakfast.  
  
"Good morning, May." Vernon said cheerfully and helped himself to some of the freshly brewed coffee.  
  
"Good morning to you too, Mr. Dursley." May replied, putting the eggs on the plates. "Today is young master Harry's birthday, is it not?"  
  
"Yes, it is. I'm not sure what I'm going to get him, he rarely asks for anything, except when he needs it." Vernon sighed.  
  
"Well, I'm sure you'll think of something and whatever it is Harry will love it." She walked out of the room to set the breakfast table.  
  
"You could tell him what was in that letter that was left with him, when he was a baby." A voice said from behind them.  
  
Vernon turned, standing in the doorway was his wife Petunia. She had blonde hair that fell to her shoulders, blue eyes and was tall and slim.  
  
"Pet, you know I can't do that." Vernon said with a pained expression. "The reason I didn't let Harry skip grades and go to collage, was because I didn't want him to be gone for such a long time. If he goes to that boarding school, I'll miss him too much, I know that sounds stupid, but it's true. And you know you would miss him too."  
  
"Yes, Vernon, I would miss Harry, " Petunia sighed and walked closer to her husband. "But you're going to have to let him leave sometime. What are you going to do when he grows up, have him live here with his wife? He needs to be out on his own sometime, and you know how he is with knowledge, he'd give his right arm to be able to study something new, and magic is something not even he knows about."  
  
"I know. But you have to admit it's going to be fairly boring around here without Harry."  
  
Petunia laughed. "That's for sure, between all his music and the victory parties he's thrown, I've gone slightly deaf."  
  
"Well, I suppose that it then. I'll tell him after breakfast."

* * *

**A/N:** Hope this is more easy to read than the previous time I posted it.

Guten Tag -- **Reine**


	2. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Harry Potter or anything officially related to it.

**Warnings:** Possible spoilers for all five books, SLASH, language, and violence in later chapters.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Harry, it's time to get up." His maid, Ashley, called through the door.  
  
Harry Potter sat up in bed and stretched his arms over his head. He threw back the black silk covers, swung his legs off the bed and stood up, yawning.  
  
"Alright, I'm up." He shouted back. He glanced at the clock on his nightstand; it read 7:30.  
  
Harry padded barefoot across his room to the bathroom. He stood at gray marble sink and opened the cabinet above it, he pulled out his toothbrush and paste. After brushing his teeth, he got dressed in faded blue jeans and a white button up shirt, he left it un-tucked and the collar open, then he put on his socks and boots.  
  
He exited his room when he finished running a comb through his jet-black hair, he bounded down the stairs and into the dinning room, where his aunt and uncle were already seated.  
  
"Beautiful morning, isn't it?" Harry said brightly as he kissed Petunia on the cheek.  
  
"Yes, indeed it is." Vernon chuckled. "Happy birthday, Harry."  
  
"Thanks, Uncle. What are you doing today?" Harry asked as he sat down at the table and started eating.  
  
"Not much really." His uncle replied. "I have to go over a few papers and I'm planning stopping by to see how everything is going."  
  
Vernon's father had owned several farms and fields where they raised sheep and cattle, the fields grew many different thing, like sugar cane, wine grapes, oats and cotton, and he had pasted away fourteen years ago, leaving everything to Vernon.  
  
Now he owned some of the best land and crops around, and was very wealthy. Harry went to the best schools, Petunia had clothes especially made for her, and Vernon owned a garage full of fancy sports cars.  
  
"Um, Harry, there's something I have to tell you." Vernon cleared his throat.  
  
"Oh." Harry sat his fork down and waited for Vernon to continue.  
  
"Where do I start? Okay, on Halloween, fourteen years ago there was this serial killer, named Tom Riddle."  
  
"I've never heard of him." Harry knotted his brows.  
  
"There's a reason for that. You see, about twenty years ago he started this, er - cult, I suppose you could call it. Anyway, he started looking for followers, and anybody that stood up to him was killed. This man was, um, racist and thought he was better than anybody else, that was his goal to murder the, mudbloods, I believe he called them and the purebloods, would rule everything."  
  
"Wait, a sec. whom exactly are the 'mudbloods'? I mean are they black or Hispanic, Jewish, what?"  
  
"They're," He stopped and glanced at Petunia, who had been silent the whole time. "Muggles."  
  
Harry sat there staring at his uncle like he had lost his mind. Muggles? What on Earth is a muggle?  
  
"Um, what does 'muggle' mean?" Harry asked, trying to remember if he had ever heard that name before.  
  
"I'm a muggle." Petunia told him. "So is your uncle."  
  
"That doesn't make it any clearer for me."  
  
"A muggle, " Vernon said slowly. "Is a non-magical person."  
  
"Come again?" Harry asked bewildered.  
  
"Now, Harry, I don't want you to be angry with me for not telling you sooner, but you're a wizard."  
  
Harry blinked, then burst out laughing.  
"Nice one, Uncle, you had me believing that story at the beginning." He choked, still laughing. "I'm serious, Harry." Vernon said quietly and Harry stopped laughing.  
  
"But there's no such thing as magic." Harry frowned.  
  
"Maybe you should continue the story, Vernon." Petunia said pointedly.  
  
"Right. Muggles as I said are non-magical and some wizards dislike them, and they dislike muggle-born witches and wizards even more."  
  
"What has that got to do with Halloween?"  
  
"I was getting to that. Tom Riddle or Voldemort as he later became know as, went to a house in Godric's Hollow on Halloween, fourteen years ago and killed a young family that lived there. A couple and their fifteen-month- old baby. The parents died, but the child lived." Vernon stopped.  
  
"What was the family's name?" Harry asked, but for some reason he already guessed who it was.  
  
"Potter."  
  
Silence filled the room as Harry tried to make since of what he had just heard.  
  
"So, I'm a wizard, my parents were murdered and you're just now telling me?" Harry said and raked his fingers through his hair.  
  
"I know I should have told you sooner, but I couldn't. I'm sorry."  
  
"No, no, I'm not angry at you, I'm just shocked. A wizard? Eh, go figure." He took another bit of eggs.

* * *

**A/N:** That was pretty bad, even for me. But please review!!

Guten Tag -- **Reine**


	3. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or anything officially related to it.

**Warnings:** Possible spoilers for all five books, SLASH, language, and violence in later chapters.

R&R

* * *

Chapter 3   
  
"Really? You mean I can go?" Harry asked excitedly.  
  
Vernon had just finished telling him about Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, and said he _might_ be able to go.  
  
"Maybe, Harry, maybe." Vernon said. "You were supposed to go when you were eleven, not fifteen. I'm not sure if they'll let you in so late."  
  
"Well, there has to be away to contact them or something, right?" Harry asked desperately.  
  
"Yes." Vernon sighed. "There is."  
  
"You sound like it's a bad thing?" Harry said slowly, his happiness fading slightly.  
  
"No, it's a good thing." Vernon assured him. "I'm just going to miss you."  
  
Harry pretended to cry and threw his arms around Vernon.  
  
"Oh, Uncy V, I'll miss you too." He sobbed.  
  
"You're impossible." Vernon sighed and pushed Harry off of him.  
  
Harry put on an innocent face. "Who? Me? Little old lovable me?"  
  
"Shut up you." Vernon laughed. He calmed down. "I guess we should contact the school."  
  
"How exactly are you going to do that?" Harry asked as he followed his Uncle upstairs to his study.  
  
Vernon walked to his desk and pulled out the top drawer; from inside he pulled out a yellowish envelope with green writing.  
  
"This is the letter that explained everything to me." He held up the envelope. "Inside it says that if I ever need to contact them, to write a letter and put it in this envelope."  
  
"Then what happens?" Harry questioned, looking curiously at the envelope.  
  
"I'm not sure." Vernon shrugged. "We're just going to try it and see what happens."  
  
Vernon took a sheet of parchment and started writing. About five minutes later he was done.  
  
"There, finished." He said and laid down his pen.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that was short and almost completly meaningless, but it's a chapter never the less.

R&R

Guten Tag -- **Reine**


	4. Did it work?

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or anything officially related to it.  
  
**A/N:** I'm back! Did you miss me? Heh, who am I kidding of cause you didn't, but oh well, I'm here and I got a whole new sucky chapter tagging along. Whoop – Dee – Friggin' – Doo!  
  
This chapter doesn't really propel the story any further, so I'm sorry. God, I say that a lot, but I mean it, I truly do! Anywho, I'm sure the two people who wanted me to continue this garbage has waited long enough, so on with the chapter!  
  
**Pairings:** Undecided for now.  
  
**Warnings:** The story's AU but still might have spoilers. Language possibly in later chapters and maybe some violence.

* * *

Chapter Four: Did it work?  
  
"Now what?" Harry asked with a frown.  
  
Vernon just shrugged as he slipped the letter into the envelope, then sealed it. He carefully laid the envelope on his desk, almost as if he were afraid in might break or explode or something.  
  
Several minutes passed as they both stared intently at the unmoving yellowish parchment, the only sound being the faint ticking of the clock on the wall.  
  
Harry bit his lip before sighing. "Obviously this doesn't work. Something must be wrong, like if whatever caused it to function, a spell or enchantment," Harry paused feeling a little strange from saying those words and believing them. "Anyway, what if it like, um . . . expired or something? You said I was suppose to go at an earlier age, right?"  
  
"True." Vernon rubbed his face with his hands. "Sorry."  
  
"Excuse me?" Harry said, confused.  
  
"If I had told you sooner." Vernon shook his head. "Just, sorry."  
  
Harry sat on the arm of his uncle's chair. "Hey, don't worry about. I swear it's alright."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah, of course. I mean, sure it would have been nice to learn 'magic' and all but what the hey? I go to a great school now, I got friends, I participate in a lot of sports and other events around here, why would I want to leave?"  
  
"Um," Vernon started hesitantly. "So you could learn magic?"  
  
"Damn straight!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Forget it." Harry's shoulders slumped. He closed his eyes and was about to say something when a bright light flashed. His eyes snapped open and both he and his uncle stared in shock at the now glowing envelope. First it was blinding white then it darkened to a pale blue, and then to a fiery red before flashing into a brilliant gold.  
  
"Whoa." Harry whispered and stood up from his perch on the chair arm to get a closer looked, shielding his eyes as he did so. "Amazing."  
  
The golden light suddenly started to fade and fizzle like a dying sparkler. Then altogether the sparks and the envelope disappeared.  
  
"What just happened?" Harry asked, a little nervous edge in his voice, more out of fear for the lost envelope and his apparently only means of communicating with the wizarding world than anything else.  
  
"Um . . ." Vernon just remained speechless.  
  
"Well, do you think it worked or was that just some left over magic?" Harry sat back down looking disappointed.  
  
Vernon shrugged and patted Harry on the shoulder gently. "Well, for your sake I hope it worked, but I really don't know anything about magic, just what was in the letter left with you when you arrived on our doorstep."

"Oh." Harry bit his lip, it was a habit of his when every his was worried or thinking hard about something. He looked at the spot where the envelope had lain and saw there was no trace, not even a bit of ash, to prove the had ever been such an object.  
  
Standing up again, he placed his hand on the desk and found that it was a bit warm. Well, at least he hadn't imagined the whole thing.  
  
"You alright?"  
  
He gaze turned to his uncle. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Trust me, I'm fine. I'll admit I was beyond excited to go if I could, but really I'm not losing anything. Honest," Harry said firmly seeing Vernon about to protest. "If I was suddenly denied something I'd had a while it would be different, but my life will continue being the same as it has been for the last fifteen years. And my life has been pretty damn good, no great, so far."  
  
Vernon still seemed a tad guilty for not informing him of his heritage sooner. "Well, alright."  
  
Harry started heading towards the door. "I'm going for a walk, okay?"  
  
Vernon watched as the teenager left the room and felt terrible for being selfish.

* * *

The brown haired man looked up at the towering mansion that the Headmaster had sent him to without an explanation as to why, and whistled quietly under his breath. The place was huge.  
It looked more like a hotel, an expensive hotel, than a private residence. He grimaced, he just hoped who ever lived there didn't have an ego to match. Dealing with Malfoy earlier had already stretched his patience to the breaking point.  
  
Sighing the man started the long trek up the path to the tall wrought iron gates with a elegantly curved metal D set in between that split in two when the gate was open.  
As he neared his destination, he saw a small brick structure just inside the fence and recognized it to be a guard or security house. Now standing by the entrance, a tall burly man stepped out with sunglasses on and a clipboard tucked under his arm.  
  
"Good evenin', mate, what can I do for ya?" The man in shades asked.  
  
"Huh, well, I was sent here by my . . . boss – and was told to meet the young master of the house. Is he in?" The brunette replied nervously realizing how lame he sounded.  
  
The guard frowned and tilted his head forward so his glasses slid down his nose and stared at the other man over the rim.  
  
"Who are you? Do you have an appointment?"  
  
"Not exactly." He rubbed his cheek and tried to grin innocently at his inquisitor. "Like I said I was told to come here by the man I work for and he didn't think it necessary to tell me why, only that I was supposed to see the heir of these estates."  
  
"I'm afraid I can't let you in on that information alone, sorry buddy."  
  
The brown haired man sighed and put his hand in his pocket, wishing he could have avoided this. /_Oh well, /_ He thought. /_Muggles can be stubborn sometimes. /_  
  
The guard thinking the stranger was going for some kind of weapon reached for the gun belted at his waist. "Freez –"  
  
The red light hit him before he could even draw it. He dropped to the ground with shocked look on the face, his eyes now visible with his glasses haven been knocked off.  
  
The man held what looked like a polished smooth wooden stick and was currently pointing at the downed man. He shook his head and sighed again. /_He should have just let me in. /_  
  
Training the wooden stick on the gates he loudly said, "_Alohomora."_ and the gate opened on well-oiled hinges.  
  
Stepping carefully over the prone form on the ground the man stooped down and lifted the guard off the ground by the shoulders and hauled him back to the security house. Propping him up on the door jam, the brunette straighten up and dusted off his clothes before heading up the driveway to the impressive manor, wondering why on he had been sent here.

* * *

**A/N:** Ugh, I know, short right? I just can't seem to be able to write this story the way I want to and because of that the chapters are barely three pages long and the story itself is moving at a slow, boring rate. Damn, but it's frustrating the hell out of me!  
  
I beg you to forgive me but (and I now I said this before) please be patient. I'm trying my best to update as fast as I can.  
  
Please review!  
  
Guten tag -- **Reine **


	5. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I do Not own Harry Potter or anything officially related to it.

**A/N:** This chapter's even stranger and more poorly written then the others, you have been warned.

**Warnings:** SLASH later on. Language and possible violence and spoilers for all five books.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

Watching from his perch on the branch of a tree at the edge of the forest, he waited. Even as darkness fell and nothing out of the ordinary happened, he waited. Even when the storm clouds broke and rain started pouring down and a fierce wind picked up, he waited.

He would wait forever for his Master.

* * *

Leaving by the back door, Harry walked through the back-courtyards and rose gardens, and down the gentle slope the mansion sat on, heading towards the stables.

He had decided instead of walking he would visit Cal. He knew his uncle knew that he was pretty disappointed about the whole magic thing, even though Harry had tried to pretend it was nothing, but Vernon didn't know just how upset his nephew was.

Harry had always known there was something . . . different . . . about him, he had known ever since he had accidentally broken his pencil in school during an important test and he hadn't had a spare one. He had nearly panicked, wishing desperately for a pencil, and suddenly there was one.

It had appeared right on his desk, right in front of him, right out of thin air.

Things that that had happened in the following years, but that was the first time he could remember doing it.

The more it happened out of strong emotions, he found controlling it became easier. Small things like lighting a candle or summoning a book from his bookcase without having to get up, fixing his glasses or healing minor wounds became easy, almost normal, things to do.

And harder things like transfiguring the food of a teacher he had been mad at into mice, or made Diana Thomson's face break out when he learned that she had only been playing with his best friends feelings.

Childish, yes, but it had been worth it.

All those strange things that he could do had finally been explained. It was magic. Magic! And there were others! Other people with powers like him, at that school, at Hogwarts!

Yet, he couldn't go. It was too late. He had lied to his uncle when he said that it wasn't like something was being taken away from him, that things would continue as normal. The truth was that it did fell as if he lost something, something terrible important and he just had to get it back.

* * *

Looking at the beautiful oak doors of the mansion, he straightened his black robes and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to make it look neat before grabbing the brass knocker and knocking twice.

Not long after, the door was opened by a dignified looking old man dress in a butler's uniform. "Can I help you, sir?" The butler asked eyeing his robes in an odd manor.

"I'm here to see Mr. Dursley's son. Is he in?" The wizard replied.

"Son? Master Dursley doesn't have a son."

The brunette blinked. Had he been given the wrong information? "I was told I was to see the Mr. Dursley's heir."

"Oh, you must mean Master Harry. He's Master Dursley's nephew."

"Nephew? Oh, well, can I see him?"

"Was Master Dursley expecting you?"

"I'm afraid not. Me coming here was all rather sudden. My boss sent me with orders to speak with who ever was the heir and that was it."

"I see." The butler raised his eyebrow. "Your name?"

"What? Oh, Remus. Remus Lupin."

* * *

**A/N:** I warned you at the beginning, didn't I?

_Guten Tag_ - **Reine**


End file.
